BBRae- Dance with me Tonight
by UniqueBeauty610
Summary: The Titans take a well overdue trip to a hot springs and a ball, but will certian feelings between a changeling and an empath arise? Pairings are BBRae, RobStar, and a hint of CyBee. Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Teen Titans!
1. Chapter 1

Dance with me Tonight.

It was a bright and sunny day in Jump city. No crime going on, and the city was in a state of pure calm. Well, almost...

"Dude, I'm so going to beat you! Be prepared to eat my dust!"

"Nuh-uh. According to the score, I'm ahead of you!"

"...BOOYAH! That's right, I win, uh-huh, oh yea!"

"I want a rematch!"

Yep, you guessed it. The common room was alive with Beast Boy and Cyborg having ANOTHER one of their many game wars. They were currently wrestling to see who got the main controller. Robin sighed. Despite the fact that he was used to it, he still couldn't help but feel a tad annoyed whenever it happened, which was quite more often that you think. He went back to his coffee, looking at the current events. He looked over to Starfire, who was busy making some horrifying Tamaranian dish once again. Shuddering, he remembered the last time he tried one of her dishes. He was unable to fight for a week! He was pondering as to what she was making this time, when the doors to the common room opened. Turning around, they all greeted the quiet titan.

"Morning Raven. Had a good rest?" questioned Robin.

The purple haired teen just nodded. In truth, it had been a restless night. For some time now, she had been arguing and consulting her emotions, directed at a certain green changeling. Speaking of which, was currently looking at her with concern in his emerald eyes. They held eye contact for a brief moment, and something flashed in her violet orbs. Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, she pulled the hood over her head, and went to the corner to meditate. Floating, as she rarely walked, she felt his eyes on her, and tried desperately to gain control of her now rampaging emotions.

"_What__is__he__looking__at__?" __questioned__Timid_

_ "__What__'__cha__looking__at__me__for__? __As__if__I__know__." __answered__Wisdom_

_ "__But__you__'__re__supposed__to__know__everything__..." __stated__Timid__._

_ "__Timid__," __Wisdom__said__, "__that__would__be__Knowledge__..."_

_SHUT__UP__, _Raven stated in her mind. She made a note to straighten them out when this was all over. Sitting cross legged, she began her mantra. _Azarath__, __Metrion__, __Zinthos__. __Azarath__, __Metrion__, __Zinthos__. __Azarath__..._

"What'cha up to Rae?"

She sighed. '_Can__'__t__I__have__some__inner__peace__?' _she thought as she looked into the forest green eyes of the changeling. She could feel her heartbeat becoming faster by the second, and quickly turned away. She pulled her hood down over her head and tried in vain to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks. Unknown to her, Beast Boy saw the rose color flood her face and wondered for a moment what could be the cause of such.

"Meditating. Like I always do Beast Boy." Raven deadpanned

"...Oh" came his response. He sat there staring at her, looking at certain features in her face. He wanted to tell her, he NEEDED to tell her, but was waiting for the right time. He was afraid of how things would go, how she would take it. He started to ponder how he would approach the situation when the time came to do so. Unknown to him, the girl in question was starting to squirm under his intense gaze.

"_W__-__why__do__y__-__you__think__he__'__s__staring__at__us__like__that__?"_

"_Timid__, __please__stop__stuttering__! __You__'__re__driving__us__crazy__in__here__!" __screamed__Knowledge__. "__Even__an__idiot__would__know__what__he__'__s__staring__at__..." __she__muttered__._

"_Hehe__! __Why__don__'__t__we__ask__him__? __C__'__mon__Ravey__, __it__won__'__t__hurt__!" __squealed__Happy__._

"_Happy__", __Rude__stated__, "__shut__up__."_

'_THANK__YOU__' _thought Raven. Honestly, they've been getting harder to control. Sighing, she returned to her mantra, only to be disturbed again.

"MAIL'S HOME!" screamed Cyborg.

"And just when I had some peace and tranquillity..." trailed Raven, upset that she wouldn't be able to meditate for a while. They gathered in the common room, all of them taking their normal places on the long black couch.

"Now let's see," started Robin. "Bills, bills, bills, Cyborg, your car magazine, and bills. Oh, a letter! For all the titans."

"What does it say?" questioned Starfire.

"Dear Titans," began Robin. "As a small token of our appreciation for your constant defense of this fair city, we invite you to the Jump City Ball, plus an all expense paid trip to the hot springs. We hope you attend. Sincerely, the Mayor."

"ALL RIGHT! Vacation here we come!" screamed Beast Boy. He began to dance around the room, singing a song that no one could identify in the slightest. The other titans stared in shock.

"...What?" questioned Beastboy.

"I don't know about this guys. What if its a trap?" Robin stated. He's had experience with such traps, and if that was the case, then he didn't want his team to get caught up in one of them.

"Man, thats how you know you NEED a vacation! You have been on edge since Tokyo man!" stated Cyborg. He was worried for his leader ever since they came back from Tokyo. Since then, the Boy Wonder was in the evidence room more often, occasionally coming out for food and water, or whenever Starfire could drag him out.

"Yes please, boyfriend Robin, may we participate on such a trip? I would very much like to do the "chilling out" if that is okay with you" Starfire pleaded.

"Besides, the city has been quiet. No villain, no matter how stupid, wouldn't attack on such a day. And if they did, we can just get Titans East to watch it for us" said Raven. Even she wanted to have a little vacation, especially if it meant some peace and quiet for once. She wasn't about to let Robin stand in the way of that.

Eventually, he had to give in. "Titans, pack your bags. We're going on VACATION!"


	2. Boy talk about Blackbirds

**A****/****N****- ****Okay****, ****so ****I ****realize ****that ****I ****had ****a ****few ****minor ****errors ****in ****my ****first ****chapter****. ****Bear ****in ****mind ****its ****the ****first ****story ****I****'****ve ****ever ****done ****people****! ****Now ****that ****I ****have ****that ****out ****of ****the ****way****, ****I ****would ****like ****to ****thank ****all ****of ****the ****people ****that ****have ****already ****read ****my ****story****, ****thank ****you ****for ****putting ****up ****with ****total ****craziness ****that ****is ****moi****. ****And ****now****, ****ONWARD ****TO ****THE ****STORY****!**

**And ****hey****, ****don****'****t ****be ****afraid ****to ****put ****some ****ideas ****that ****y****'****all ****may ****want ****to ****happen ****in ****the ****story ****in ****your ****comments****. ****Thankies****!**

**Disclaimer****- ****Tell ****me ****something****: ****Do ****I ****look ****like ****I ****own ****Teen ****Titans****?! :)**

The common room had never been as filled with happiness as it was the day Robin said that the Titans were going on vacation. After doing a dance worthy of a NFL touchdown, Cyborg sped off to go prepare the T-Ship. With a slight jump in his step, he went down the hall, whistling a tune while he went on his way. The remaining titans look at the retreating back of their half-metal companion in wonder.

"Well, that happened," stated Robin once he overcame his initial shock. "We should probably start packing for the trip."

"Glorious! I shall start doing the packing right away!" exclaimed Starfire. Before anyone had a chance to correct her, or even protest, she flew straight out of the common room.

"Well then," Robin began, but was cut off by Raven.

"When do we leave for the trip, and how long will it take us to get there?" she asked in her usual monotone.

"I've decided that we'll leave tomorrow at noon. It should probably take us no more than two hours to get to the place Raven."

"Great. That gives me time to read my book for a bit." With that, she floated out of the common room. Beastboy watched her go, thinking how to make her enjoy the vacation. Unknown to him, the Boy Wonder saw the look, and decided not to mention it. 'It's probably nothing anyway' he thought.

Raven sat in her room meditating. She needed to, after blushing in front of Beastboy. Lately, she had been harboring new feelings for the changeling, but had no idea what they were, or how to control them. The only way to even begin to understand them was through meditation, even if by doing that she suppressed the feelings for only a little while. She was just beginning to feel at peace, when a knock was heard at her door. Sighing, she pulled her hood up and opened the door.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Friend Raven, I am in need of your assistance. It appears that I have nothing to wear to this, "ball", of which you speak of, nor the "hot spring". Will you please accompany me to the mall of shopping to buy things that we may need on vacation?" Starfire pleaded with the empath.

"Star, I'm not really in the," Raven began, but then realised that she herself had nothing to wear to the ball. The only dress she's ever owned was when she was young, it was no doubt that it wouldn't be able to fit her. Plus, she remembered about the hot spring, and actually wanted to enjoy it. She sighed, and looked at the hopeful alien. 'It won't be so bad,' Raven thought, 'and maybe I can tell her what's been on my mind, and some advice about it' she concluded.

"Alright. I'll go with you Starfire."

The red-headed alien smiled. "Wonderful! I shall go inform the others!" And with that, she was off. Before Raven had a chance to even back out of this, Starfire sped down the hallway straight towards her. She stopped just before crashing into Raven.

"May we go now?" Raven asked.

The alien just nodded, and flew out the door. Sighing, Raven thought to herself 'This is gonna be a long day...' before phasing herself out of the tower.  
Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy waited until the were gone, before carrying out their ultimate plan. In a flash of red, blue, and green, the remaining titans had gathered all of the junk food, every movie, and any video game that they had in the tower. Grinning, the seated themselves on the long couch.

"Now thats better. I've wanted to do this for a while," sighed Robin. Hungry, like any growing superhero, he dove his hand down into a big bowl of chips.

"Dude, when was the last time we did this?" asked Beastboy.

"Never, since the girls normally hog the tv. And then Raven tries to throw us out the window if we even DARE to ask!" yelled Cyborg. For a long time he had wanted to watch his precious tv, but the half metal teen did not want to have an unexpected swim in the ocean. Again.

"Oh come on Cy, she's not that bad" the young changeling argued.

"Yeah? Then why is it that everytime you say one thing to her, she feels the need to threaten you?!"

"Sometimes she's right though. I do kinda bother her a bit too much. But I can't help it," he retorted.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked.

"She's just a mystery," the changeling began, not realising that he was starting to drift off. "You can't figure her out. She keeps her emotions hidden from the public eye, and she always stays in her room or on the roof. Although, like Star did, she's trying to find her place in this world. And she's strong. She was supposed to be and evil being, meant to destroy earth. But she rebelled against her father, and tried to do as much as she could to prevent that from ever happening. She's one of the strongest people I've ever met."

The two remaining male titans stared at him in pure shock. They had never suspected the young shapeshifter to harbor such feelings for the sorceress. The cybernetic teen and the Boy Wonder exchanged glances. Grinning evilly, they looked back to the changeling.

"You like her..." they singsonged. (A/N- Sowwy, but I had to put some sort of teasing in this one. Don't hate me! :))

"Dude, no I don't! I just think she's strong okay?!" Beastboy tried in vain to keep his feelings hidden, but he had lost himself on this one. The growing blush on his cheeks did nothing to prove his statement.

"Beastboy, its okay that you like her," Robin started, feeling guilty about teasing the green teen, for once he was in the same predicament once as well.

"Yes there is. Robin, she's like the forbidden fruit. The rarest black pearl. There's no way she'd ever like me back. It just doesn't happen that way dude..."

"Alright. Tell you what Grass Stain, we'll help you!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Really?" the changeling asked. When he saw two heads nod "yes", he gave them each a bro-hug. "Dudes, you rock!"

"We know."

They began to chat about how to win the dark girls heart.

**A****/****N****- ****Okay****, ****so ****tell ****me ****what ****y****'****all ****think****. ****Hate ****it****? ****Love ****it****? ****Wish ****it ****burns ****in ****the ****fiery ****pits ****of ****the ****underworld ****for ****all ****of ****eternity****?! ****Please ****leave ****it ****in ****a ****comment****! :) ****And ****now****, ****my ****duckies****, ****allow ****me ****to ****leave ****you ****with ****this ****comment****: ****Childhood ****is ****short****, ****but ****maturity ****lives ****forever****. ****Enjoy ****it ****while ****you ****can****.**

**UB****610 ****loves ****you ****all****!**


	3. Pink Starfire

**A****/****N****- ****SORRY ****FOR ****TAKING ****SO ****LONG****! ****I ****swear****, ****if ****I ****hear ****the**** "****R****" ****word ****one ****more ****time****, ****some body ****gettin****' ****an ****ax ****thru ****they ****head****! **

…**...****Sorry ****for ****going ****crazy****...**

**...****Alright****, ****so ****I ****would ****like ****to ****have ****a ****vote****. ****Should ****I ****start ****naming ****all ****of ****my ****chapters****? ****If ****you ****think ****so****, ****please ****put ****the ****number**** 143 ****in ****your ****review****. ****If ****not****, ****then ****please ****put**** 0 ****in ****your ****review****. ****Thank ****you****!**

**And ****to ****lunar ****silver****: ****Thank ****you ****greatly ****for ****the ****idea****! ****I****'****ll ****try ****and ****see ****if ****I ****can ****get ****that ****into ****the ****last ****chapter****. ****Keep ****in ****touch ****though****, ****I ****might ****want ****that ****for ****another ****story ****I****'****ve ****got ****planned****... ;)**

**Disclaimer****- ****I ****now ****own ****Teen ****Titans****! (****Hah****! ****I ****wish****...)**

While the boys were having their chat in the common room, the remaining two titans were having the worst of luck at the mall. They were currently in the fifth store that evening, and still couldn't find a single garment to wear to the ball. Starfire, however, didn't seem phased by this one bit. She always felt that shopping was a big adventure, and that it could go on forever!

Raven, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to go home and start packing for the trip. She was fed up with floating through the mall, mostly because of the never ending pink. She always saw the color somewhere, and wanted to run from it. She HATED the color pink. She swore that if Starfire dragged her into another pink-ified store, she'd puke.

"Oh, friend Raven, why are you not trying on these wonderful garments?"

"Starfire, I'm in an all pink store. Be grateful I haven't destroyed it yet" replied the dark titan, trying and failing to rid herself of the headache the color always gave her.

Star quickly got the message, and sped away to try on a new dress. Once done figuring out which way the dress was meant to be worn, she stepped out and twirled for Raven to see.

"Friend Raven, I believe the expression is, 'How do I look?'" Starfire asked, hoping that she wasn't still mad at her.

Raven turned and looked at the dress. It fit the alien nicely, she thought, and was grateful that she found a dress. It fit her figure right in the places it needed to be, and she was certain Robin would do nothing but stare at her all night.

"You look wonderful Star. Go buy it." Raven stated simply.

Squealing, Starfire flew over, frightening a few customers, before landing in front of the cashier. Handing her the money, they were just about to head back to Titans Tower. Unfortunately for Raven, fate was not done with her yet. Starfire turned towards the empath.

"Friend Raven, you have not acquired one of these garments yet! We must go back and purchase one! Surely you must have one," rambled Starfire. Raven looked at her.

"I..don't really want to buy one Star."

"Oh but you must want one! Don't you wish to impress friend Beast Boy?"

….That did it.

Raven whirled around in surprise, shocked to her very core. "How did you figure that out?" she growled menacingly, sending a glare her way that would have the great Batman running for his mommy. Unfazed, however, Starfire proceeded to explain.

"I have seen the look in your eyes when you gaze at him, even when you think no one is watching Raven. Also, you two have been doing the "hanging out" with eachother very much since our trip to Tokyo, correct?"

Raven thought about it. Starfire was right. She was hanging out with him quite often, silently watching him play video games while she pretended to read. She didn't yell at him as many times as she used to, and she hadn't tossed him out the window in over a month. They paired up with each other for combat practice often, and could be seen working together to defeat a villain. She blushed at the truthfulness of her statement, and Starfire simply smiled in return.

"...Okay. You got me." Starfire squealed in delight.

"Oh joyous news! We must tell Robin, Cyborg, Titans East... Mmmm!"

Starfire struggled against the black band of energy that was restraining her from speaking. Raven looked at her and smiled like a demon.

"You tell any of them, and that will be the last word you speak. Got it?" she growled.

The terrified alien just nodded in response, due to the fact that she still couldn't speak. The black band around her mouth disappeared, while Raven started to look through the dresses. After the twentieth one, she started to walk away, but something caught her eye. Picking it up, she examined the color, length, and form of the dress.

She uttered one word. "Perfect."


	4. Bags and Bulbs

**A****/****N****- ****I****'****m ****so ****sorry ****for ****taking ****so ****freaking ****long ****with ****this ****chapter****. ****But ****before ****y****'****all ****kill ****me****, ****just ****know ****this****: ****Writers ****block ****is ****an ****island ****in ****the ****middle ****of ****an ****ocean ****with ****no ****way ****to ****escape****. ****NO****JOKE****. -_-'**

**Oh****, ****and ****by ****the ****way****, ****yes ****they ****did ****get ****something ****for ****the ****hot ****spring****, ****but ****i ****never ****put ****it ****in ****this ****chapter****. ****You****'****ll ****see ****later ****on ****though****! ****I ****like ****the ****suspense****... ****Mwahahaha****...**

**Anywho****, ****lets ****get ****this ****thing ****over ****with****, ****it ****hurts ****to ****say ****it****...**

**Disclaimer****: ****I ****don****'****t ****own ****Teen ****Titans****. ****Cuz ****if ****I ****did****, ****this ****would****'****ve ****happened ****a ****long ****time ****ago****. ****Booyah****!**

**ONWARDS ****MY ****TRUSTY ****STEED****! ….****I ****need ****an ****aspirin****...**

Cyborg and BeastBoy were playing their video games when the girls came back. They had heard the doors open and close, despite the game noise being turned on maximum. Turning around, they were about to greet them, when instead they were bombarded by a mountain of bags and boxes. They lifted their heads to see Starfire's smiling face, very different from Raven's blushing face. The robot and the changeling looked toward the empath for an explanation.

"...Uh, we kind of took a small detour. Hope you don't mind," Raven stated sheepishly.

Before Cyborg could say anything however, BeastBoy beat him to it.

"That's okay, we're just glad you had fun Raven." The changeling was now inches from her face, and Raven had to fight tooth and nail not to swoon from the close proximity. Her willpower, however, did not reach everywhere, and a light bulb soon exploded from the wave of emotion. Cyborg flinched, Starfire yelped, and Robin poked his head out from the evidence room.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

Before anyone could answer, however, Raven took the opportunity to phase out of the common room in a swirl of shadows. The remaining team members stared at the spot of which she vanished, until BeastBoy spoke up.

"Uh, was that supposed to happen?"


	5. Nevermore and Pink Ravens

**HELLO! Sorry for the EXTREMELY long delay. Lets just say that I've had a lot on my plate to deal with. Good thing I got out of that writers block.**

**Now, shall we get on with the story?**

Arriving in her room, Raven immediately began to search for her mirror. She needed to figure out why her powers have been slipping from her control little by little. Locating it, she was instantly swirled into a black vortex, which then dumped her in the middle of Nevermore. She got up, and began to float around. With the defeat of the Trigon in her mind, the place began to look a lot less...evil. She was still thinking to herself when she floated into Happy's realm, and didn't notice till a floating strawberry hit her squarely in the face. She stopped, and looked around for the bubbly emotion.

"Happy? Where are you?" Raven called out. She knew the lunatic had to be in the realm somewhere. Taking a glance around, she shivered at the thought that she had such a side to her. She was still cringing when a voice like a 7 year old rang out.

"Hey Ravey! Whatcha doing here? Y'know, we all miss you and the green dude! When is he coming back? Is there another evil that you have to get us to defeat together? Wanna have a bubble fight with me? How about a-"

"HAPPY! Relax, there is no evil that we have to defeat. No, the 'green dude' is never coming back, (I hope) and no, I will not have a bubble fight with you," stated a very exasperated Raven.

"Oh. So why are you here?" asked Happy, tilting to her head to one side.

"I need to have a conference with you and the other emotions about a...certain subject.," Raven replied, keeping her head down to hide her red face. "Where are the other emotions?" she declared, hoping to ease out of that awkward subject for the time being. She really didn't want to be teased by the bouncy version of herself.

"Um, I think Timid is in the maze again. She never comes outta that thing Ravey."

"Good. That makes it easier to find her," she replied. Walking in the direction of the maze, she beckoned to the emotion. "Follow me."

For the next half hour, Raven begged for earplugs.


End file.
